Chocolate Roller Coasters
by Impervious Marr
Summary: Ulquiorra glared at anyone and everyone who looked at the blue-haired Espada for more than two seconds, and pulled Grimmjow inside the amusement park, growling. Grimmjow smirked. GrimmUlqui. Complete!
1. Score

**Chocolate Roller Coasters**

by Impervious Marr

-

Summary: Ulquiorra glared at anyone who looked at the blue-haired Espada for more than two seconds, and pulled Grimmjow inside the amusement park, growling. Grimmjow smirked. GrimmUlqui.

Warnings: AU-ishishish. More 'ish'. MxM, GrimmUlqui, swearing, all the good stuff. Fluff and stupid humor. :D

A/N: xD More boredom. I just love these two. Seriously. I needed a fic that was way away from all the angst and the long, twisty plots - so cliches and fluff it is! Bahahaha!

Eh. It was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but whatever.

Read and review, please! Enjoy the chapter:D

-

_1_

_Score_

-

-

Grimmjow stared at the scene in front of him, mouth going slack as his eyes went out of focus, thoughts scattered. He wiped off the drool that hung out a few seconds later.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, gave him a mildly distasteful look. He couldn't believe that he was assigned to this kind of - of - _moron _- for a partner in this assignment. He fervently hoped that a fly would wander into the depths of Grimmjow's mouth - but then again, maybe not. The thought alone churned his insides.

"Grimmjow, close your mouth." _Trash._

"But I'm fucking _bored!" _Grimmjow said. No. More like _whined. _Ulquiorra resisted the immediate urge to slap his forehead. Was this really what an _Espada_ should act like?

But then again, there was the butterfly-pink-haired-freak-o-nature who played with voodoo dolls, Szayel.

Now that was just sick and wrong.

"Grimmjow. We are on an assignment."

"But _Ulquiiiii,_" Grimmjow stretched long and low, grinning mischeviously, watching as Ulquiorra tensed at the maligned alteration of his name.

The green-eyed man glared.

"Do _not _call me Ulqui. It is _Ulquiorra._"

"Right, and people are trash," Grimmjow recited, as if he knew what went through the male Arrancar's mind at the moment. Ulquiorra bristled, but stayed put in his seat. "Hey, Ulqui. Can we take a look around?"

"For the last time, it's Ulquiorra, and no."

"But why not?" He grinned lopsidedly, and Ulquiorra felt the urge to punch his face. He was wearing shades; they put on casual, huan clothes to fit in and be inconspicious. But it's a bit hard to be, as Gin put it, 'hidden', with Grimmjow's vibrant blue hair.

Then again, he himself had green eyes. The people who walked by them stared curiously, but went and carried with their own business when Grimmjow glared at them.

"Because we are to stay here until we can intercept the target."

"But he's not gonna be here until late evening!" Grimmjow exclaimed, indignant. Ulquiorra scoffed.

"That information is at subject to change."

"Come on, Ulqui, I wanna look around."

"No."

"Come onnnn."

"No.

"_Come onnn -"_

"I said no!" Ulquiorra raised his voice, before breathing in deep, gritting his teeth. Grimmjow got to him like no other. The blue-haired man just grinned away, even at Ulquiorra's outburst, as if saying, '_I win_'.

Oh no. He certainly did _not _win.

"Why are you so adamant to look around?"

"If you're asking why I'm so determined to take you around, it's because I'm bored, you need to get out a little more, and we're in an _amusement park _for god's sake. If this isn't the mother of all romantic cliches, I don't know what is."

Grimmjow's face didn't change when Ulquiorra squawked incredulously. Another outburst.

Grimmjow leads by two points.

_A romantic cliche!?_

Ulquiorra stared at him for a little bit longer, trying to gauge if Grimmjow went over the cliff already and was in wa wee woo land. maybe he was just hearing things. Maybe Aizen brainwashed him. Whatever it was, this was _not _the Grimmjow he knew. Nodding to himself, he abruptly turned around.

Grimmjow frowned.

"Hey, hey! I'm not crazy! I'm just sayin'. You know these girls here, they always take me 'round to see movies and stuff, and it's always 'bout those kind of things -"

Grimmjow froze at the force of the glare directed his way.

"You went on _dates?_" Ulquiorra asked calmly, raising a delicate eyebrow at the blue-haired man whose face in three seconds flat immediately went to '_oh shit_'. "With the human girls?"

Grimmjow decided to stare death in the face and laugh. It came out more of a sheepish, small chuckle.

"Err, yeah. You know they can't resist me, always asking me out and stuff."

_Don't kill me!_

"You mean on all those times you were missing from Las Noches you were actually spending time with the _girls _in the _Human World, _and _not_ actually doing your _surveillance work _like you told everybody else you did?"

_I am going to gut you, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques._

"Well, Aizen did find out, but he was amused and shit. So he let me off, funnily enough."

But Ulquiorra was definitely, definitely not amused. Adjusting his black buttoned-up shirt and folding his sleeves, he snatched up Grimmjow's hand and pulled him inside the amusement park, growling at anyone and everyone who looked at them funny, or even tried to look at Grimmjow for more than three seconds.

Grimmjow on the other hand, smirked behind the green-eyed, furious _Espada_.

_Score._

_-_

_End Chapter One._

_-_

_-_

A/N: xD I love Ulqui. I dunno.

Have a nice day!


	2. Chocolate Roller Coasters

**Chocolate Roller Coasters**

by Impervious Marr

-

Summary: Ulquiorra glared at anyone who looked at the blue-haired Espada for more than two seconds, and pulled Grimmjow inside the amusement park, growling. Grimmjow smirked. GrimmUlqui.

Warnings: AU-ishishish. More 'ish'. MxM, GrimmUlqui, swearing, all the good stuff. Fluff and stupid humor. :D

A/N: xD Thanks for the favs/reviews:D Man, these two make me happy.

Cuteness and fluff abound. Yech.

Read and review, please! Enjoy the chapter:D

-

_2_

_Chocolate Roller Coasters_

-

-

So he was inside the amusement park, but he really couldn't see anything that amused him at the moment. Grimmjow explained earlier about them but he didn't pay much attention, trying to dodge the little hellions running around the place amok.

A sudden, thundering sound went past him and he looked up, backing away slightly from a train-like structure on poles. He noticed that he was still holding onto Grimmjow's wrist, and abruptly let go. "What's that?"

"It's a roller coaster."

Another thundering sound of the airborne car passing by him, accompanied by shrieking girls.

_Oh, gods._

"Wanna ride on it?"

"You ride these things?" Ulquiorra asked incredulously, but Grimmjow was the one who gave him a funny look.

"Man, you've never ridden on a roller coaster before?"

Ulquiorra glared at the tall, imposing structure, where he could see legions of people-trash lined up for a device that made the human girls shriek like some otherworldly being. He hated human females. He didn't want to put up with their screaming for all the souls in the world.

He looked away then, shifting his glare towards Grimmjow.

"No."

He was still sullen that Grimmjow didn't tell him about all those dates with the nameless and faceless people and it stung, a bit, and just maybe he was jealous but he was mostly frustrated. He couldn't believe it! Of all the people -

Well, really, yeah. Of all the Arrancars, Grimmjow _was probably _the one most suited to the task.

_Whatever. Those girls are lucky their nameless __**and**__ faceless, or else I'll hunt them down._

Grimmjow snorted, as if he was hearing Ulquiorra's thoughts. "You are a serious sad case, man. C'mon," he started, flashing a quick, Grimmjow-Grin, "Let's ride it."

Ulquiorra stared at him for a few moments, just like the cliche case earlier, and turned away. "No."

"Aw, c'mon! We're in the amusement park already, and you dragged me in here! At least ride something. Live a little. Boo hoo, Ulqui, it's not gonna hurt ya," Grimmjow said in a baby voice, waving his hands like a moron in front of his eyes. Ulquiorra glared.

"It is _Ulquiorra._ I will not hesitate to resort to calling you _Jagarjak _if you keep up with that." For one thing, he knew it ticked Grimmjow off if someone pronounced his name wrongly. It was amusing, maybe a little bit cute, but mostly amusing.

Grimmjow snorted. "If it gets ya to ride something, then I don't mind."

"... Fine. One ride. Then you shut up, and we're getting chocolate."

Ulquiorra was obsessed over the things ever since he stumbled upon them a few days ago. Now he couldn't stop eating like he was going to die.

Grimmjow grinned toothily. "Okay."

-

Now he knew why the human girls screamed so much. Ulquiorra closed his eyes at another tall drop, while Grimmjow was shouting in delight, letting his hands up as the G-forces acted on them.

-

"That was awesome!"

Ulquiorra grabbed the bars of his seat, unwilling to move. Grimmjow looked down at him, blinking when the man didn't release his grip on the bars, even when Grimmjow tugged at him.

"Yo, Ulqui. Ulqui? Hey, man, it's the end of the end, you can let go now."

Ulquiorra's hands were shaking when Grimmjow forcibly tugged on it. He lead the Arrancar through the exit pathway and into the main walkways, towards a bench so that he could do more shaking, until the green-eyed man suddenly slapped a hand to his mouth and ran for the restroom.

He came out five minutes later, glaring at Grimmjow who was _thisclose _to laughing. "Not a word," he warned spitefully, but Grimmjow simply snickered.

"Wanna go on again?"

The glare that came from Ulquiorra was a definite **No.**

Eh, he tried.

"We're getting chocolate. Now."

"All right already, come on, I know a good place."

Ulquiorra didn't protest when Grimmjow grabbed at his hand, pulling him to another part of the park. Some curious glances were shot at their way, but Ulquiorra could only focus on how warm Grimmjow's hand was.

Well.

Um.

_This is nice._

Clearing his thoughts - they went blank anyway, at the sight of the large candy store and the first thing he saw were chocolates and more chocolates and Ulquiorra walked faster, eyes already stuck to a particular muffin on the display case, bathed in an ethereal light.

Or maybe he was just real hungry.

He wanted that muffin. It was a glorious thing, dotted with chocolate chips and in a fluffy goodness he knew could be like eating clouds. He stuck his hands at the glass, looking forlornly at the muffin.

_I want._

Before he could go inside and take it, though, a staff was already grasping it by the sides and putting it into a paper bag for someone other than him. The woman at the counter gave him a strange look at his detached, 'puppy-dog eyes' expression, before turning towards an unseen customer.

_Wait. No. Wait. I want that chocolate goodness of that muffin._

_I want!_

_I waaaaaant._

Ulquiorra took a few seconds to process this, and he abruptly turned around, wanting to hunt down the buyer of that muffin, before a paper bag was then shoved at his face. Ulquiorra backpedaled, blinking.

"What?"

"You looked like you wanted that muffin. Here, have it," Grimmjow said, shrugging. Ulquiorra took the paper bag and opened it.

Behold! The muffin! Such goodness packed into a delightful fluffy form!

Ulquiorra let a small smile grace his lips and he looked up to the blue-haired Espada, ducking his head after. Grimmjow snorted, taking it as a 'thank you'.

"You're welcome. Now eat on it before it gets cold -"

Then Ulquiorra started eating on it like no man should. Grimmjow stared at him for a minute, before backing away. A part of him thought it was cute, but mostly, he was a little bit more than freaked out. Yeah. Ulquiorra munched on the muffin ravenously, half of it already gone.

_Right. Ulquiorra loves chocolate muffins. Check._

When he was done, there were a few crumbs on the edge of Ulquiorra's lips. Grimmjow wiped them away with a thumb, and before Ulquiorra could question it, he was already asking a question of his own.

"So... Wanna go check out the tea cup ride?"

"What tea cup ride? Sounds harmless enough..."

Grimmjow smirked.

_-_

_End Chapter Two._

_-_

_-_

A/N: xD Omg. I dunno. Ulqui just suits the forlorn look. XD '_I want._' Omg. x3 Grimmjow, on the other hand... Lmfao.

These two just make me happy, seriously.

Have a nice day!


	3. Double Deluxe

Chocolate Roller Coasters

**Chocolate Roller Coasters**

by Impervious Marr

Summary: Ulquiorra glared at anyone who looked at the blue-haired Espada for more than two seconds, and pulled Grimmjow inside the amusement park, growling. Grimmjow smirked. GrimmUlqui.

Warnings: AU-ishishish. More 'ish'. MxM, GrimmUlqui, swearing, all the good stuff. Fluff and stupid humor. :D

A/N: I decided to continue. Yeah. o.o Because I went to an amusement park a few hours ago x3

The inability to use the normal dashes as line breakers annoys me D: Oh well, I guess it can't be helped.

Read and review, and enjoy the chapter.

_3_

_Double Deluxe_

The tea cup was fairly simple, and followed its namesake – Tea Cups. Ulquiorra was a bit pleased at the design – at least it wasn't anything to do with fast moving train cars. At least… It didn't look like it.

Grimmjow picked a seat for only both of them to share; he quickly scared off anybody who wanted to intrude on their space.

"You are very territorial," Ulquiorra observed carefully, and was happy that the ride didn't have those belts for the seats. That must mean something along the lines of 'not fast' and generally, that stated that it was 'safe'. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Eh, I guess it has to do with bein' a cat and all. Hey what the fuck, man, lay off!" he growled, baring his teeth at a man behind Ulquiorra who wanted to get inside their place. The man glared, but quickly scuttled away when Grimmjow flipped his middle finger – he supposed that was a threat of an offending nature. He wasn't sure.

The green-eyed Espada merely sighed.

"So I suppose we hold on to this… Thing in the middle?" he asked curiously, pointing. Grimmjow grinned.

"It makes it go faster."

"It makes what go faster –" Ulquiorra stared. "No. Grimmjow."

"Yes, Ulqui."

"… I will castrate you." Before he could make good on that threat, though, the ride suddenly started to move. Ulquiorra immediately started clinging onto a bar, mustering up the deadliest glare of All Time.

"Not if you're too busy retchin'!"

Unfortunately for Ulquiorra, not even the Deadliest Glare of All Time could stop the maniac blue-haired Espada as he turned that spinning thing 'round and 'round. Ulquiorra started to feel his head spin and the scenes blur as he went into a nausea overdrive.

God forbid for Aizen-sama to see him like this. Every time he tried to punch said culprit from making him this way, he only felt another wave of nausea washing over him.

He stumbled into Grimmjow, groaning.

"Whoah, whoah, no puking on my brand-new clothes, man."

Ulquiorra groaned again, shielding the bright light from his eyes. Way too bright.

"You need to get to the washroom. C'mon."

"Ughhh…"

He sounded even more pathetic in his ears. Grimmjow was being strangely calm and content with all of this, though. Must be something to do with being a Jagger_jerk._

Well, whatever it was, at least it wasn't pity. Grimmjow Jeagerjacques? Show pity? To _him?!_ That'll be the day he stopped _cero _blasting at trash.

Which was pretty much everybody.

Eh.

"Get the world to stop spinning…"

"Want some ice cream?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, pointing behind him. Ulquiorra paused in his complaining.

"What's that?"

_You Live In A Cave, Don't You?_

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow's expression.

"I don't come down to mingle with trash often," he mumbled, coming up with a half-assed excuse. Grimmjow snorted.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to not try out the stuff, man. Come on, I think you'll like it just like you like chocolate."

"That's a lot of 'likes'," Ulquiorra commented offhandedly, before being pulled to the stall. A bubbly girl with short hair smiled at them under her cap, beaming ethereally.

Well, no. The braces cancelled out the beam part. It was like she was straining her smile.

"Hi, sirs, what would you like to have?"

The voice was pleasant, but not too overly bubbly like he thought it would be. Neither was it too high-pitched.

"Eh, give us a minute. Come on, Ulqui, pick what you want."

"… You mean the ice cream?"

"... What else is there?" Grimmjow gave him a funny look before turning him towards the display counter. "'Kay, here's the deal. There's different flavors, just pick one. Vanilla, Banana, Orange Sherbet, Mint or whatever - I'm sure you can find chocolate, but there's a shitload of other variations too. Take your time," Grimmjow said airily, waving his hand in front of him, but he already had his eyes fixated on one tub.

It looked all creamy and nice and… Chocolate-y. Ulquiorra gave it the same solemn look of want that he did earlier towards the muffin.

Grimmjow shook his head, sighing.

"Right, get me two scoops of that one. I'll have Cookies and Cream, thanks."

"That's so cute! Are both of you going out?" the salesgirl asked shamelessly, grinning as she withdrew to see to the order. The smile didn't look so strained anymore. Ulquiorra gave her a glance before blinking.

_Going out?_

"Yes."

Grimmjow sputtered, turning three different shades of red. The girl laughed.

"I envy you! My boyfriend doesn't ever bring me out that often. You're real lucky."

"… Boyfriend?" Ulquiorra asked blankly. Grimmjow slapped his forehead.

"Going out means _dating_, Ulquiorra."

"Well, we are on a date, aren't we?" the oblivious Espada asked calmly, tilting his head.

"… Romantic meeting."

Ulquiorra stared.

"… Oh."

"Yes, oh. Sorry, man, but we're not dating or anythin'. My friend here doesn't see the world all that often, you know?"

"Ah, of course!" the girl said understandingly, but with amusement as well. Ulquiorra kept his head down, face burning hot. He made an immediate mental checklist.

_Get back to Las Noches._

_Learn the human slang._

_Scream into pillow._

_Get more chocolate._

"Right, probably you'll be wanting the cup instead of the cone..." Grimmjow mused to himself, slipping the cup of Double Deluxe Chocolate Special _Limited Edition _flavoured-ice cream (that was a mouthful) into Ulquiorra's hands.

The Espada just stared at it. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on! I spent two bucks on that thing."

"How do you eat it?"

_More Evidence Pointing to Mysterious Ulquiorra Origin._

"You scoop it up into your mouth and eat it. Duh! Oh my god." Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra still stared, trying to make out which was the correct side to start first.

He was never a man of patience, though. Grimmjow immediately took the spoon, dug it in and stuck a whole spoonful of ice cream in Ulquiorra's mouth. The Espada blinked, jolting away, spoon in mouth.

The sensation melted him.

"It's… Cold…" he murmured, clutching his cup like a child. Grimmjow stared exasperatedly at him.

"It's _ice cream. Ice cream._ Now will you just stop being a dumb ass about it?"

Ulquiorra ducked his head anyway, starting to eat the substance as if his life depended on it.

"I like… This – ice cream. It's very nice," he said detachedly. "Thanks."

Grimmjow merely stared. And stared.

Before he turned his head straight away from Ulquiorra like a whip, stuffing ice cream into his own mouth, ears going red.

"What the fucking ever, man. Come on, I still haven't see the fountain show."

_Why'd you have to be so fucking cute…_

_End Chapter Three._

A/N: YES! Finished! Just some random, pointless fluff really. Eh.

Have a nice day everyone!


	4. Don't Leave Me

**Chocolate Roller Coasters**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Ulquiorra glared at anyone who looked at the blue-haired Espada for more than two seconds, and pulled Grimmjow inside the amusement park, growling. Grimmjow smirked. GrimmUlqui.

Warnings: AU-ishishish. More 'ish'. MxM, GrimmUlqui, swearing, all the good stuff. Fluff and stupid humor. :D

A/N: Yay, fourth chapter!

Read and review, thank you!

xoxox

_4_

_Don't Leave Me_

xoxox

xoxox

Ulquiorra stared at the people-mass congregating around a pond-like structure. He looked at them curiously, before up at Grimmjow in silent question. The blue-haired man didn't sigh this time, merely grinned and pulled Ulquiorra faster towards a high viewpoint which had a clear view overlooking the whole area. Grimmjow sat on the edge, feet dangling above other people. Ulquiorra followed suit.

"Why are they congregating?" He snapped his head towards Grimmjow, eyebrow raised. "This isn't some kind of cult meeting, is it?" he asked warily, before scooping up another mouthful of ice cream.

Grimmjow on the other hand, choked on his own. "A cult!? What the hell have you been watching!?"

Ulquiorra looked solemnly detached as he licked his lips clean of excessive ice cream. "Some material Gin lent me to learn about the human world," he mumbled.

Grimmjow didn't really have to know that. But he knew he had to beat Gin's face in for filling up Ulqui's mind with stupid things about the occult and the strange.

"It's a fountain show, not a 'congregation of a cult'," Grimmjow explained, and Ulquiorra just stared blankly.

"A what?"

"A fountain show. You know, with water jets?"

"... A show about a fountain?" Ulquiorra inquired again, and Grimmjow filed a silent reminder to kill Gin in his sleep.

Then maybe Aizen. He knew the bastard did this for his own amusement.

"... I give up. Just watch - look, it's starting!"

The music was classical. Ulquiorra looked closely, before his eyes widened when a jet of water suddenly spurted out from the surface of the pond-like thing - which he realized was a very, very large fountain.

The coordination of the streaming water jets amazed Ulquiorra. The perfect timing and the synchronization! He watched in awe as large bursts of water flew up into the air, and the leftover sprinkles of water droplets made a rainbow in the sky.

"It's beautiful," Ulquiorra said, and dare Grimmjow say it? Happily as well. Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra, and he wanted to say maybe, just maybe, _you're so fucking cute _or _I feel like I wanna take you away _or something equally cheesy before all thoughts of being sappy left his brain as he smacked himself back to reality.

Dee fuckin' da, this is _Grimmjow and Ulquiorra _we're talking about. But.

Still.

The show ended too soon.

As both of them exited, Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow, still with that impassive look, but with something different.

"This isn't too bad..."

And Grimmjow felt a swell of his ego. This was it! When Ulquiorra was going to admit that he enjoyed Grimmjow's company! Victory for the G-dude!

"See? I told you so!"

"I can probably inform Aizen-sama that humans have the power to manipulate elements - quite amazing, actually. The information will be useful, do you not think so?"

Before he had to face palm.

And Ulquiorra said it so brightly and enthusiastically that Grimmjow was unwilling to break the news to him.

"For someone so smart, how can he be so oblivious..." Grimmjow muttered petulantly, maybe more than a little bit wounded that Ulquiorra still wasn't gonna confess anytime soon.

_Still, still, still._

_Doesn't make him any less cuter._

"So, where next?"

"Well, we can be totally oblivious to the implications of riding a Ferris Wheel together, but I'd really rather ride something extreme," Grimmjow said sincerely, putting a hand up as if he was saying an oath. Ulquiorra smacked Grimmjow's hand down, before looking at him.

"I am _not_ being left alone."

_Which is probably the Ulquiorra equivalent of 'Don't Leave Me!'_.

Grimmjow snorted. "Exactly my point! So I'm just thinking of the gentle rides around here. Maybe we could... Oh hey, bumper cars."

Ulquiorra turned to see where Grimmjow was looking at, and watched as people in mini vehicles started to bump into each other - rather violently. His eyes widened at it.

Well. Something a little bit extreme then? He could manipulate his movements - and that wasn't as bad as riding a roller coaster or that horrible tea cup ride.

"How about that?" Ulquiorra asked, and Grimmjow stared.

"You sure? I mean, I want to but how about you -"

"Of course I'm sure. Come on," he replied stubbornly, pulling Grimmjow to get in line.

xoxox

Grimmjow had to admit.

Ulquiorra had a talent for driving.

"Oh my god!"

"Trash!" he shouted viciously, smirking triumphantly when he crashed mercilessly towards a teenage boy who looked as if he was ready to piss in his pants. Grimmjow stared at the sight. Man, Ulquiorra was a bastard - ruthless, cruel, and absolutely downright fucking cute and totally hot.

He wiped his face to get rid of the drool, before he jolted violently in his seat when Ulquiorra slammed onto his car.

"Yes! Come on, Grimmjow!"

He was getting better at learning the underlying meaning.

_Let's trash this joint!_

Grimmjow reversed and drove all around the course, terrorizing every single people by slamming mercilessly.

"Woo hoo!"

xoxox

Ulquiorra's face was flushed and he was actually _smiling. _Not smirking or anything or frowning or some shit like that but actually _smiling. _Grimmjow really had to pull a long one just to keep from staring.

"That was fun; can we do it again?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow was about to say why not, but Ulquiorra unconsciously jutted out his lower lip. Slightly, but that was _definitely a fucking pout and oh shit he totally owns me._

_Ah fuck it._

_Bound to happen anyway._

"Yeah," Grimmjow said absently and faintly, totally smitten while Ulquiorra gleefully pulled him into the line, where some of the other people who wanted another try, looked warily at the couple. "Another round."

"Oh my god, you are _so _hot. Can I like, get your number?"

Grimmjow turned away from his daze and stared at the girl who was addressing him. He immediately frowned, but then was painfully reminded of Ulquiorra who gripped his wrist tightly.

"Who is that?" the Espada asked ruthlessly, tone emotionless.

"Like - omigawd. You're cute too! Can I have like, both of your numbers? Like, seriously?"

Grimmjow smiled sheepishly, trying to save the girl from her impending doom.

"Er -"

"Trash," Ulquiorra snarled immediately, facing threateningly at the girl, who just smacked a bubble gum bubble at him, "_Stay away_ from him."

The girl looked horrified. "Omigawd, you two are like, boyfriends? I am so sorry!" She then ran away for her life.

The people around them stared, before Grimmjow pointed them the middle finger. Ulquiorra just needed to glare.

_He's mine, mine mineminemine!_

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra started pleasantly, and Grimmjow flinched.

"Yes?"

"If you do ever entertain these human girls again," Ulquiorra said, making his possessiveness clear, "Very bad things will happen."

Ulquiorra smiled disarmingly.

"Things."

As Ulquiorra waited for the line to clear, Grimmjow slid out his phone (newly bought and Aizen knew about it so Ulquiorra can't say anything about and _hah_) and deleted every single number, kissing his single status goodbye.

No matter what, though...

_Fucking cute possessive fuck..._

Yep, definitely smitten.

_xoxox_

_End Chapter Four._

_xoxox_

_xoxox_

A/N: The... The fluff just kills me. oo AWWWW ULQUI. XD HOW PAINFULLY OBLIVIOUS YOU ARE.

Have a nice day!


	5. Pictures of You

**Chocolate Roller Coasters**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Ulquiorra glared at anyone who looked at the blue-haired Espada for more than two seconds, and pulled Grimmjow inside the amusement park, growling. Grimmjow smirked. GrimmUlqui.

Warnings: AU-ishishish. More 'ish'. MxM, GrimmUlqui, swearing, all the good stuff. Fluff and stupid humor. :D

A/N: Yay, fifth chapter! XD Thank you for all the reviews before this! They make me happy ;x;

Read and review, thank you!

Warning: This chapter contains Lots of Pointless Fluff.

xoxox

_5_

_Pictures of You_

xoxox

xoxox

After they trashed the bumper car ride for the third time in a row, Grimmjow finally managed to pull Ulquiorra away from the site. Everyone around him were giving him relieved looks, and Grimm was grateful Ulqui didn't notice them. Instead, the green-eyed Espada was doing the next best thing.

He whined.

This day was just getting weirder and weirder, but strangely, Grimmjow didn't mind at all.

"But... But... I want..." Ulquiorra mumbled sadly, turning towards Grimmjow with his puppy eyes. Grimmjow snorted.

"That's not going to work on me." _Again,_ he added mentally, and Ulqui sulked, jutting out his lower lip. Grimmjow held on firmly onto Ulqui's hand and he dragged him through the park, before Ulqui stopped abruptly. With the fact that Ulqui was the Fourth and Grimm was the Sixth, it wasn't really any wonder that Ulqui was stronger than him. "Ulqui, what the heck?"

"What's that?" he asked curiously, pointing towards a multitude of wrapped-in-plastic, pink fluff. Which also came in other colors.

Grimmjow blinked.

"Dude, it's cotton candy."

"Cotton... Candy?"

"No, before you think that humans eat their clothes, then no. Seriously. It's just a term. Now, do you want some or not?"

Grimmjow couldn't say no to that face twice.

"... So you want green, blue, yellow or pink?"

xoxox

"I like this just as much as I like chocolate," Ulquiorra admitted, getting cotton candy all over his mouth and the area around it as he ate. Grimmjow resisted the urge to kiss it away - instead, he reached out a hand and brushed it away, wincing at the stickiness. Ulquiorra licked it off instead, accidentally touching Grimmjow's finger.

He immediately retracted said finger, and looked to the side as he tried to cool down.

"Right. So, anyway..."

"Can we ride that?" Ulquiorra asked,and before Grimmjow could make a wisecrack, he cocked an eyebrow.

"The Enterprise?"

"Yeah..."

"Yo, at least finish your candy first, man."

"Okay."

Well, at least a version of the Enterprise. The spinning thing looked decidedly malovent compared to Ulquiorra's weak stomach. Grimmjow stared at it a bit more, then turned to Ulquiorra who came back from the trash can.

"Are you sure _sure?_"

"Grimm. I want. Don't ask," Ulquiorra said calmly, then pulled him towards all around the queuing lane, up to an empty seat. Grimmjow didn't protest much since he was too busy still processing that Ulquiorra gave him a nickname. A nice nickname. Ulquiorra looked inside, blinking. "No seatbelts?"

"Nah, the physics in here work just enough to keep you inside." Grimmjow sat at the outward side, nearest to the exit. The girl who jammed the bolt in so that they wouldn't actually fly out of their seat smiled flirtingly at him, but Grimmjow firmly abstained.

Seriously, he couldn't win either way. Ulquiorra was just being too cute, not knowing where to put his hands. He grinned at the Fourth, ruffling his hair. "Seriously, don't worry about it."

A loud, beeping sound could be heard, and immediately the thing spun gradually from gentle, to violently. The forces caused Ulquiorra to press up against Grimmjow and he was blushing and he was embarassed - but he didn't make a show of trying to get off.

Neither did Grimmjow push him away. Hell, he was enjoying this way too much.

xoxox

When both of them got off, Ulquiorra pushed away from Grimmjow and he reluctantly let him go.

"Your turn to choose..." Ulquiorra started, before blinking at Grimmjow who stepped away and strode to a counter. Ulqui catched up with him, blinking curiously. "What is it?"

"Look, that's both of us!" Grimmjow exclaimed, pointing. Ulqui dragged his eyes up to the monitor above the counter. Sure enough, their faces were there, while in the ride itself - also with a whole lot of other people, but Ulqui was fixated on _them._

It was the perfect Kodak moment. Ulqui was actually smiling while Grimmjow grinned right beside and it was a decidedly softer, more attractive grin; both of them looking at somewhere not at the camera but - but - but -

_I like it._

_I like it a lot._

"Stay here," Grimmjow said, then ran off towards said counter, asking the salesperson. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes when the guy started to smile suggestively at him, but relaxed when Grimm paid him no mind.

Grimmjow came back a few minutes later, still wearing that same grin. He shoved a picture into his hands and Ulquiorra stared.

It was that same picture.

"Right, we've gone through the ice cream, the roller coaster, fountain show, Enterprise, that muffin, the cotton candy, your beloved Bumper Cars and... That's what I can think of at the moment. So since it's my turn to pick, how about -"

"Thanks," Ulqui said, holding the picture close, as if it was the key to saving the world rather than just some plain old picture, then stuffed it into his pocket. Grimmjow stared, then grinned wider than before.

"No problem. Let's move. Wanna learn how to fly?" Grimmjow asked mischeviously, and Ulquiorra smiled back.

It was the fucking most _beautiful _thing Grimmjow had ever seen and he couldn't help but go slack-jawed, eyes widened and the world all around them disappeared into one big blur.

"Sure." Then he chewed the side of his cheek. "After some chocolate. I haven't had one in a few hours, not counting that muffin I ate. I saw a chocolate store before this. It's behind. There."

_So much for 'The Moment'._

Grimmjow laughed, and he turned both of them around, hands already interlaced as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "You're such a dork," he said, then casually tripped a few running teenagers. They all groaned on the floor a few seconds after that. Ulquiorra stared, then shook his head.

"You're such a sadist."

"Says the guy who loves bumper cars and making kids piss in their pants."

"Sociopath."

_My sociopath._

"Psycho."

_My psycho._

_xoxox_

_End Chapter Five._

_xoxox_

_xoxox_

A/N: ;w; AWWWWW. xD They're so painfully fluffy and psychotic it hurts.

Have a nice day!


	6. Again Interrupted

**Chocolate Roller Coasters**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Ulquiorra glared at anyone who looked at the blue-haired Espada for more than two seconds, and pulled Grimmjow inside the amusement park, growling. Grimmjow smirked. GrimmUlqui.

Warnings: AU-ishishish. More 'ish'. MxM, GrimmUlqui, swearing, all the good stuff. Fluff and stupid humor. :D

A/N: Lawl. o.o Um... xD Enjoy the new chapter. Finally some action? o.O Interrupted action, nonetheless. -evilevil- Mwahahaha!

Read and review, please!

xoxox

_6_

_Again; Interrupted_

xoxox

xoxox

"Can I at least get something edible?"

"Chocolate's edible," Ulquiorra pointed out, and Grimmjow sighed.

"I meant, like, real lunch or something. I'm fucking hungry."

"But..." Ulquiorra looked torn, before grabbing all the nearest chocolate he could - which was really, a lot. Grimmjow was grateful that Aizen actually gave them a virtually limitless credit card to pay for all of that. "Okay," he said, when the bag he got was overflowing.

Grimmjow grinned.

"But why don't you like chocolate? Everyone should like chocolate."

Typical Ulquiorra. Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he moved to take the bag up to the counter. The poor salesman had to count every and each one of Ulqui's choices, though he didn't really complain since Grimmjow's glare was enough to say 'fuck off, biatch'.

"Well," Grimmjow started, in response to Ulquiorra's question, "It's not that I don't like chocolate. I just don't eat it as if it's the last thing on Earth."

"I do _not _eat it as if it's the last thing on Earth," Ulquiorra snapped, sulking. Grimmy gave back that bag and Ulqui promptly rummaged through it.

Then he stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Grimmjow laughed. "Sure you do," he said sarcastically, before taking up Ulqui's hand in his own and going for the nearest fast food area. He wanted something fishy.

The fish fillet burgers beckoned to him and only lined up because he wanted a burger and didn't want to make a fuss.

"I still don't get it. How can you not think chocolate is the greatest?"

"I don't have a sweet tooth, Ulqui."

"But have you ever actually tried it?"

"Sometimes. Like I said, I don't really eat it all the time. Yeah, I'll have that one," Grimmjow ordered, turning back to the girl at the counter. He brought more side items before she rang up the purchase, and they were headed towards a nearby bench where a couple of Rich-Bastards type of teens were making out.

Grimmjow promptly scared them away by flipping a shit, and sat down at the previous occupied bench-thing.

He blinked when a piece of chocolate was held right in front of him. He looked at it, then at Ulquiorra, who stared at him curiously.

"What?"

"You should eat one," he replied, puppy eyes in place.

The blue-haired Espada stared, before edging away slightly.

"But I don't want to."

"But you _should," _he whined, and Grimmjow grinned evilly.

"Nah, that's only gonna happen if you stuff that into your mouth and kiss me, but that's not gonna happen, so - mmph -"

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod; he's __**kissing **__me!?_

_..._

_..._

Ulquiorra made a faint noise at the back of his throat, shifting closer.

_... Oh._

_Oh._

_This is nice..._

And that same piece of chocolate slipped into his mouth by a sly tongue. He wasn't surprised that Ulqui had close to no experience and they kept on bumping their noses before Grimmjow grabbed Ulqui's head between his hands and steadied him.

It was cute.

His lips were so _damn _soft and a bit chapped and they fitted _perfectly _but then again, Grimmjow really couldn't care less whether they did or not, because Ulqui was making the strangest noises ever and it was really, really, really distracting him.

Then he realized he was kissing _Ulquiorra, _of all people, and, well, he didn't care.

Grimmjow forced himself to let go, and noticed that they somehow moved closer from before and that his mouth tasted like chocolate.

_Hot, damn._

Astonished, he blinked at Ulqui who was staring at him with a frown. "What?"

"Um." Ulqui looked confused for a moment. "Why did you stop?"

Grimmjow stared, before snatching the bag of chocolates from Ulqui (_"Hey!"_) and immediately looking through it. He stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth (_sweet, not bitter at all, something Ulqui would like_) and placed the bag to the side before leaning over Ulquiorra and kissing him again, pushing him down to the bench.

The chocolate melted in their mouths and Ulquiorra didn't know where to put his hands while Grimmjow knew exactly where to place them. The Sixth Espada deepened the kiss and occassionally pulled back to suck, bite _lightly _enough that Ulquiorra groaned in protest and did it all over again; all the while _purring._

Ulquiorra decided that he liked this.

Very much.

But -

"Grimm -" Ulquiorra whined slightly between kisses, especially when Grimmjow didn't stop. "Wait."

"What?" he asked, looking faintly annoyed, voice dropping down a few octaves lower. Ulquiorra blushed a pretty shade of pink and struggled to look impassive, and _damn _if it wasn't so fucking cute.

_Hell if I'm gonna let this chance slip._

"People are staring..."

...

...

"So?"

"Staring people make me uncomfortable." Sure enough, Ulquiorra fidgeted.

_"Mommy, what are they doing?"_

_"Shush, honey."_

"See?" Ulquiorra tried to push the bigger man off.

Yes, oh. Grimmjow scowled slightly and glared at the people who were trying not to watch, mood ruined.

He petulantly sat up and went back to his original task - ripping the wrapper off his fish burger and staring at it. Ugh, his appetite was _so _ruined. He wanted something else now. Like, maybe, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He looked back at the rumpled looking Fourth Espada, who was trying to sit up without falling all over himself. Grimmjow sulked and stuffed the burger in his mouth, chewing with a vengance.

_I want. I wantIwantIwantwantwant._

Yep, he wanted him, all right.

xoxox

"You said we could go flying."

Grimmjow patted his stomach, then burped lightly. Ulqui stared then shuddered, but Grimmjow didn't take notice.

"Eh... Just give me a few minutes for the burger to settle in and we can go."

"It's not another roller coaster, is it?" Ulqui asked warily, and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Not exactly."

"WAHHHHH!"

They looked up at the large, very tall - very, very tall tower with the cars jetting upwards in unbelievable speeds. There was another tower not too far away that _released _the people laden-car things and Ulquiorra stared in horror as they free fell. He looked back at Grimmjow, who was looking at it like a child, and scowled.

"No."

"But Ulquiiiii."

"I said no."

"It's not really any different from the Enterprise earlier!"

"No, Grimm."

Grimmjow sighed. "Okay."

"Okay?" Ulquiorra looked surprised as Grimmjow relented, dragging them away somewhere else. "Where are we going?"

"Since you don't want to ride the, quote, 'Tower of Doom', let's go to the Haunted House!"

xoxox

...

...

_Oh fucking hell NO._

The dark entrance looked quite menacing - oh, what was he kidding, it looked fucking terrifying. Ulquiorra tugged on Grimmjow's arm, refusing to budge from his spot.

"Ulqui?"

"I don't want. Maybe we can even go to the tower earlier. Not this one."

"You're scared of the dark, aren't you?" Grimmjow asked, but strangely it wasn't mocking, merely observant. Ulquiorra whined at the back of his throat and shifted away, refusing to look at the probable smirk that was probably spreading slowly across Grimmjow's face right about now.

"You think?" Ulquiorra shot back, in pure Sulk mode. Grimmjow tugged on his arm and laughed, pressing Ulquiorra up against him as he dragged both of them to line up.

"It's not so bad!"

"Grimm -"

"Just try it."

"But -"

"I'll give you a kiss if you just shut up and come with me."

"I..." Ulquiorra looked lost and torn, before he blushed and looked down. He mumbled something about 'being unfair' and Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!" He shot back. "I never liked the dark."

"Woo; creepy. Don't worry about it too much, man, I mean - I'll be there, right?" Grimmjow asked lightly, and Ulquiorra looked up at his subordinate (what _were _they, actually?) then held out a pinky.

"Supposedly this is a way in the Human World to make promises..."

Grimmjow stared at the finger and, _oh my god, he is so fucking cute._

"... I promise."

They stared at each other as Grimmjow grasped the finger in his own and twirled them together. Ulquiorra licked his lips absently as he leaned up, eyes shutting halfway slowly, and Grimmjow was about to lean in -

"WAHHH! OH EM GEE! MOMMY!"

The screams that came from the Haunted House ruined the moment, and Ulquiorra went back to being anxious. With a straight face. And the constant fidgeting. And, the worst part? _Not. Kissing. Grimmjow._

Said blue-haired Espada in question growled, frustrated.

_AGH._

_xoxox_

_End Chapter Six._

_xoxox_

_xoxox_

A/N: ;w; AWWWWW. XD Again. I'm sorry. My eyes hurt from the fluff. x3

Grimmjow gets a fish burger because he's a kitty cat. :DDD And the words 'fish burger' makes me laugh. XDD

Have a nice day!


	7. The Way You Say It

**Chocolate Roller Coasters**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Ulquiorra glared at anyone who looked at the blue-haired Espada for more than two seconds, and pulled Grimmjow inside the amusement park, growling. Grimmjow smirked. GrimmUlqui.

Warnings: AU-ishishish. More 'ish'. MxM, GrimmUlqui, swearing, all the good stuff. Fluff and stupid humor. :D

A/N: I'm really rushing!! I'll get back to replying reviews after I get everything sorted out. Okay? Okay. :D I love you guys.

But anyway.

Kinda citrus-y stuff in here. I repeat, light-kinda.

Read and review, please!

xoxox

_7_

_The Way You Say It_

xoxox

xoxox

Why, oh _why _did he agree to this in the first place?

Oh yeah. Because Grimmjow promised him a kiss.

A freaking kiss for his freaking life.

...

Oh, god, he was turning into one of those women in those trashy romance novels Gin gave him to read to pass the time. Clutching at Grimmjow's arm as they stepped inside the house, he took one look at the creepy surroundings and gripped tighter.

"Ulqui?"

"Grimm, I don't like this -"

"You're cutting off the blood circulation in my arm."

"... Oh. Sorry."

A silence passed and Ulquiorra darted his eyes around the darkness, waiting for the right moment when one of those stupid ghosts will pop out and scare the living shit out of him.

"I told you not to worry," Grimmjow murmured in his ear and Ulquiorra half ­jumped, squeaking, half-pulled away, ears going bright red. Grimmjow laughed then pulled the other Espada close again, an arm slung around Ulquiorra's waist as they trudged through the Haunted House. "Man, you're jumpy."

Ulquiorra slowly relaxed, melting into Grimmjow's warmth.

They passed a few skeletons and cobwebs - Ulquiorra was used to all that. He was only jumpy at the sudden things coming out to him out of nowhere - especially the stupid idiotic _dark._ That's why he liked the white of Las Noches so much.

Oh, whatever. He didn't really care about all that.

Grimmjow was _warm._

_Waaaarm._

Then he thought about all the girls sidling up to Grimmjow like this. He couldn't help but suddenly scowl.

And he scowled even deeper when he realized Grimmjow couldn't see his scowl.

"Man, when are we gonna get to the good part?" Grimmjow whined, and Ulquiorra 'tch'ed audibly. "All this waiting stuff is making me -"

_**BLAMN!**_

The floor immediately gave out.

_**"FUCKING HELLLLLL!**_"

They fell a good height, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra screaming out - _**AHHHHH**_ - before they landed on a soft surface.

_**OOF!**_

Grimmjow groaned painfully as Ulquiorra's elbows dug into his chest. "Ulqui - your arms -"

Ulquiorra didn't seem to hear it and Grimmjow tugged them away, letting Ulquiorra's face land squarely on his chest.

Ulquiorra sputtered, scrambling for purchase. Grimmjow sat up, mindful of the way Ulquiorra shifted anxiously across his hips as he tried to find balance. "W-Where are you, Grimmjow?" He timidly placed his hands at Grimmjow's body and trailed downwards, trying to gauge what he could.

Well.

He rather would have Ulquiorra unknowingly molest him in the dark, but he needed to get out of this.

"Ulquiorra, you're sitting on me."

"Oh." He got off, dusting himself as Grimmjow did the same. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, took me by surprise that's all," Grimmjow laughed, moving towards Ulquiorra. "You're shaking?"

"Negative," Ulquiorra replied spitefully, and Grimmjow laughed again. "I do not find it hilarious!"

"But I do. Eh, that's nothing. At least it wasn't a body falling out from the sky or anything."

A body suddenly rolled down from the trapdoor above, hitting the floor hard with a '_thump_'.

Ulquiorra shrieked, clutching at Grimmjow and hugging the blue-haired Espada tightly. Grimmjow whistled in appreciation.

"Now that's what I call perfect timing."

"I can't believe - stupid trash contraption - why aren't you _scared, _Grimmjow and - Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly, eyes fixed on the lump. "... I believe it just moved."

Grimmjow gave him a funny look, and stared at the body too. "How can it move -"

The body twitched, and rolled over, showing a pair of teeth smiling back right at them, eyes bulging out.

"Ehehehehe..." It giggled.

Ulquiorra let out a shriek that was enough to wake up the dead. Ironically enough, the body started to convulse and twitch and the head suddenly snapped up, still looking at them with that expression. Wasting no time at all, Ulquiorra dragged both of them hurriedly towards the next room using his amazing strength and slammed the door behind them.

He breathed in erratically, before rounding up on Grimmjow and glaring. "I want to get out. Now."

"But it's just getting started!" Grimmjow whined, pulling Ulquiorra close.

"You are not to distract me _again! _Grimmjow, get your hands off -"

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra on the lips immediately, then broke apart, smiling an indulgent smile. Not one of his Grimmjow-Grins. This was one of those grins where Ulquiorra knew that he was exclusively treated to it.

It made him feel -

"- That won't _work. _Now get off, you piece of -"

He kissed him again. Ulquiorra gasped when they finally broke apart, then hit Grimmjow on the arm, snarling as the blue-haired Espada laughed. The tips of his ears felt extremely hot and it bothered him.

"- Grimmjow!"

"Yes?"

"I'm being completely serious! Lets evacuate the area and - _oh._"

"Shh."

Grimmjow licked the tip of Ulquiorra's nose, before slipping down seamlessly, tracing the outline of Ulquiorra's parted lips with his own tongue. He took a teasing dip down at Ulquiorra's neck where he knew the hollow hole would be if they were in Arrancar form - Ulquiorra was really, really, _really _turned on - before pulling away, smirking insufferably.

"You were saying?"

Ulquiorra snapped out of his dazed look.

"I... I -"

He looked confused. Then he growled when he realized he actually forgot what he was about to say.

"That wasn't very nice, Jeagerjacques," Ulquiorra murmured, pouting and looking to the side.

"But you look absolutely downright cute and fucking sexy when you're all confused like that," Grimmjow supplied bluntly. Ulquiorra hit his arm again, scandalized.

"Grimmjow!"

"What? It's true." He smiled mischeviously before it turned into an evil leer. His hands around Ulquiorra suddenly started roaming, especially one of them which started to slide lower, until they reached on the small of Ulquiorra's back. The green-eyed Espada's breath _hitched._

"_Grimm_..."

Oh shit. Oh _shit. _If Ulqui keeps on calling him out like _that -_

"_G-Grimmjow._"

Grimmjow dipped his head lower and Ulquiorra simply pushed both of them together, grinding against the other man almost wantonly, simultaneous with the way their bodies shifted against each other at the same time - and Ulquiorra _groaned, _and Grimmjow immediately _wanted _him right there and then.

He slid his hands inside Ulquiorra's shirt and ran a finger against the _curve_ of Ulquiorra's slender hips and the fabric _edge _of the pants which were keeping his hands well away from Ulquiorra's -

And Ulquiorra gasped almost inaudibly, voice faltering when Grimmjow's leg shifted and it was in between Ulqui's own.He thrusted lightly, unable to help himself.

_"_Oh_ - Grimm -"_

_On the wall, on the wall, on the wall __**right now **_-

Grimmjow immediately switched their positions, pushing Ulquiorra up against the wall and pinning him there and - and - unbuttoning his shirt _down and down _while Ulquiorra was thinking of _nothing _and everything and the fingers too near his skin. The Sixth's Espada's voice was now absolutely sinister as it dropped to a low, purring tone.

"Fuck - you just _love_ doing that _don't you, Ulqui? _Calling my name out in _that _voice that's fucking _turning me on._"

It was _smooth _and it washed over Ulquiorra and it _melted him _on the spot like chocolate. His cheeks blazed red when he registered the meaning but he took them no mind - even as the wall dug into his back - he was too busy feeling Grimmjow against him.

And that_ improper use _of his tongue should be illegal. Absolutely. Ulquiorra grasped the back of Grimmjow's hair as he slid lower, licking all over his collarbone and over and on _that spot where his hole should be,_ suddenly he wanted very badly to get back into Arrancar form _how would it feel like how will it be like _and he almost choked when Grimmjow blew warm air on his hardening nipple.

"That's - not - fair," Ulquiorra gasped, almost kicking out and he couldn't do anything but look at the mass of blue hair blocking his view from the show. He wanted to _see_. That, and he wanted Grimmjow to just - "Get - it - _over with!_"

Grimmjow latched onto the nub and licked hard and slow - Ulqui faltered and he almost cried out - and he _sucked _- and the Fourth Espada let his head fall back - and he nipped on it before soothing it with an almost affectionate kiss - and Ulquiorra simply stared ahead, mouth dry, off to the darkness above, where he squinted at it hazily -

_Hmm, a pair of eyes._

_Wait._

Before realizing that he was being watched by hanging dead bodies.

"_AHHHHHHHH!_"

Ulquiorra shrieked bloody murder, immediately grabbing his other partner to run out of the house, consequences be damned. Not finding it fast enough, he simply punched through the walls and ran through the hallways to the back exit. He found it eventually, and gasped for air, rubbing his face once they were outside.

And a murderous looking Grimmjow followed right after him, sporting a very noticable hard-on and the Frustration of all Frustrations, cussing every which way as he went to the side and cooled himself down.

Ulquiorra went beside him after that and looked as apologetic as Ulquiorra Schiffer can get.

"I apologize," he murmured, and Grimmjow took _one _look before he waved it aside, sighing.

"It was bound to happen... Cliche, remember? Don't worry about it. We'll have more time once we get back to Las Noches." Grimmjow couldn't help the leer that spread.

Ulquiorra turned a light pink, and looked down. Then blinked.

"So how did you um... Take care of your problem?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"You don't want to know."

"Grimm..."

_Only because he called me Grimm. Only because he called me Grimm and he's fucking cute._

"You asked for it. I imagined Nnoitra in his birthday suit posing for porno pictures of the fucking weird kind," Grimmjow deadpanned.

Ulquiorra stared. Grimmjow laughed awkwardly, and he coughed right after.

"Um. Well... To make you feel better... I'm imagining you in _your _glorious nakedness too?" He asked hopefully.

Ulquiorra stared again, before turning red and turning away, walking off.

"And I actually _like you_. Of all the trash in the world," Ulquiorra grumbled. He was suddenly pulled back and spun around, lips meeting Grimmjow's naturally.

The kiss ended way too soon for his taste.

"For the record, I like you too," Grimmjow murmured against his lips, smiling.

And Ulquiorra couldn't help but turn red again and he looked down on the floor -

Though his lips curved upwards.

And _damn _- Grimmjow absolutely loved it.

_xoxox_

_End Chapter Seven._

_xoxox_

_xoxox_

A/N: ;w; It gets dirty, doesn't it. The next chapter will be the last! Stay tuned!

Have a nice day!


	8. Maybe I'm In Like With You

**Chocolate Roller Coasters**

_by Impervious Marr_

_xoxox_

**Summary:** Ulquiorra glared at anyone who looked at the blue-haired Espada for more than two seconds, and pulled Grimmjow inside the amusement park, growling. Grimmjow smirked. GrimmUlqui.

**Warnings**: AU-ishishish. More 'ish'. MxM, GrimmUlqui, swearing, all the good stuff. Fluff and stupid humor. :D

**A/N**: Well, read the story status in my profile to know what's going on and my I'm 'taking my own sweet damn time to update'. End quote. xD Like I said, my laptop's busted, and I gotta get the motivation to continue.

Read and review, please!

_xoxox_

_E I G H T_

_8_

Maybe I'm In Like With You

_xoxox_

_xoxox_

They were thinking of what to do next when Grimmjow had a sudden epiphany. Well, not really thinking more than tripping bubbly teenagers with a well-placed limb or two, while walking around the park and watching the sky turn dark. Whatever it was, he really did have an epiphany.

"I don't know what an epiphany is," Grimmjow said out of the blue, and Ulquiorra paused in his footsteps.

He resisted the urge to smack himself. Or maybe Grimmjow.

"... You just experienced one," he said dryly.

"I did?"

"Yes." _Oh dear lord._

"Eh, right. Anyway, it's like - I forgot something really important, you know? I mean, something we're supposed to do, but I can't put my finger on it. It's just... Nagging at the back of my head." On cue, he clutched the back of his head. "Agh!"

"Really?" Ulquiorra asked flatly, raising an eyebrow. "I feel the same way too."

"Seriously?"

"No."

Grimmjow gave him a _Look._

"Very funny, Ulqui, very funny."

"I _do _try," Ulquiorra said airily, before he could hear a loud explosion behind him. He immediately turned around, furrowing his eyebrows while looking out for the source - but he ultimately blinked at the spectacular scene of dazzling lights in different, pretty colours.

"Oh hey! I think that's it! Fireworks!" Grimmjow grinned and grabbed the shorter man's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling him closer towards that fountain earlier. It had a better view in here.

"Fire.. Fireworks?"

"... I'm so totally suing Gin and Aizen for letting you live under a rock after all these years. _Yes, _Ulquiorra, those things are called fireworks. Now come on, I wanna get the best view - Ulqui?"

He couldn't stop staring and he watched as if it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

Grimmjow stared at Ulqui and he thought _He _was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. (Of course, he couldn't exactly use the word 'pretty' unless he wanted to die a slow and painful death a la enraged Fourth Espada.) He smiled anyway.

"Come on, Ulqui. Let's just find a better spot to sit down and watch."

"Okay." Ulquiorra was about to turn over. "Where exactly are we going to -"

"Hey you!" Grimmjow shouted, pointing shamelessly at a couple lounging on _their _spot (back with the fountains) on _their _place with _their - _well, you get the meaning. Grimmjow wasn't very happy that it was taken, but it _is _a popular spot...

Still, couldn't they read? He put there in big bold words of imaginary handwriting 'Do Not Sit, Goddamn Bastards'.

"That's my seat! Get the fuck off!"

The couple looked suitably offended (well, actually, more of the guy than the girl. She was sporting on a lovey-dovey-shitty look on her face that bugged Ulquiorra and he death-glared at her), and the guy was this giant brutish type of man who Ulquiorra could easily take down but other people couldn't because he's just cool like that. But really. "Who d'you think you are, eh, orderin' me 'round like tha?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques."

"Wuh?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "That's my name, genius. Now move the fuck over."

The male suddenly stood up - teenager, Ulquiorra realized; large body but still a teenager - with a strange, strange, leering face. "Whatcha gonna do if I don't, eh?"

The spit. _Oh dear lord Aizen, the SPIT!_ Ulquiorra promptly used the back of his palm to wipe his cheek, disgusted. He turned menacingly towards the boy.

"How _dare _you _spit _instead of _speak, _especially in my face, you piece of trash -"

Grimmjow sailed past him, landing a solid kick to the gut. The boy doubled over and immediately rolled down to the giant body of water below, splashing at the end. The girlfriend shrieked and ran after him, while Grimmjow waved a fist in the air.

"And that's for fucking spitting in my boyfriend's face, loser!"

Ulquiorra blinked.

He just... Blinked.

...

...

_Boyfriend?_

"Boyfriend?" Ulquiorra echoed, furrowing his eyebrows. Again.

Grimmjow snorted, sitting down on the floor and dragging Ulquiorra with him. "If he has a problem with us then it's only natural - oh wait. Shit."

"... Boyfriend?"

"Well. I assumed. And, um." Grimmjow coughed and looked to the side. "Considering you look like the type to be committed -"

"I _am _the committed type." Ulquiorra turned over and invaded Grimmjow's left personal space. "And so help you, Grimmjow, if those _girls _or any of those other guys who have been eyeing you get into a meter's radius of yourself, I _will not _hesitate to kill them slowly, gut them alive and string up their guts everywhere - oh, _o - oh -"_

Ulquiorra's next words were smothered all over and into that _'damn sneaky trash'_s lips while Grimmjow just took his own sweet time calming Ulquiorra down.

When they broke apart, Ulquiorra glared. "I hate you."

Grimmjow grinned stupidly. "I'm in like with you."

Ulquiorra's heart stopped and stared before kickstarting again. He blinked _twice _(Grimmjow counted) before he steadily turned very, very, _very _red.

Or at least pink.

Or maybe that's just Grimmjow's imagination.

"This better not be a joke. I'm possibly the _worst _person you could actually ever like and -"

"And I never knew you had self-esteem issues. Shush, Ulqui, I mean it." Grimmjow tugged him down to lie on the grass as well. Ulquiorra fought the urge to run away, very far away, just to get away from the embarassment. "And before I beat myself up for being totally sappy - you're smart, you're totally freaking hot, you're homicidal and you call people trash, how in the world am I supposed to _not _like you?"

Ulquiorra sighed and looked up to the light above. The pretty, pretty, very pretty light. Just anything to avoid looking straight into Grimmjow's face.

"This is going too fast, but suddenly, I don't really care."

"Well duh, we've already went past second base. _In one day. _I'm pretty sure I'm gettin' some the moment we step into Las Nachos -"

Before Ulquiorra could hit him for that, Grimmjow suddenly sat up straight, and his hair almost turned white. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Las Nachos - how could I freaking forget -"

"What? Breathe, Grimmjow, breathe!"

"The _mission!"_

Now _that _snapped Ulquiorra back to Earth and straight up his nether regions because _damn, _it's hurting like a bitch right now. He immediately stood up and ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide open.

"How could I forget - of all the things in the world, a _direct _order from _Aizen-sama!_"

"Um, if you're forgetting something, I'm screwed too."

"But I'm _me _and you're _you!" _Suddenly Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "We'll have the rectify the situation. Grimmjow, you search the east while I go west -"

"Dude, it's way dark and I think we should just get back to Las Nachos and explain what happened. Ulqui, you're the favorite out of all of us, so you'll probably get off lightly. Just let me take the heat and you'll be fine," Grimmjow said exasperatedly, raising an eyebrow.

Ulquiorra stared at him. Grimmjow grinned, and pounced, _and _kissed the other Espada senseless.

Ulquiorra hit him on the arm painfully a minute later.

"But you gotta admit though, I can't wait for Aizen's trademark 'WTF' look."

xoxox

Aizen gave both his trademark 'WTF' look. He's seen it all - but this? Wtf is this, he didn't know. Gin was beside him and trying not to laugh.

Too loudly, in any case.

He rubbed the middle of his forehead. "So you're telling me that both of you were... Distracted?" Ulquiorra looked just as apologetic as ever.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I apologize."

"This has never happened before, and I have to ask you Grimmjow - did you somehow influence Ulquiorra in all of this?"

"Hey, a man's gotta do what he has to, right?" Grimmjow replied easily, stuffing his two hands in his pockets. Ulquiorra glanced at him once, before Aizen sighed and stood up from his seat.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked lightly, raising an eyebrow.

Grimmjow coughed. "Nothin'."

_He really is taking all the blame. Why do I feel like I... Don't... Want him to take the blame? Wait - is this - no, no, no. ... Fishcakes. Gin was actually right. _Ulquiorra stared at his leader without any emotion on his face -

Before taking up Grimmjow's hand in his and glaring defiantly at Gin, who was laughing his head off.

"I _dare _you to say something about this. _I dare you, Ichimaru Gin._"

"Ulquiorra - what are you doing?" Aizen asked, kicking up the 'WTF' on his face to 'OMGBBQ_**WTF HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?oneon111**_'. And on cue, he turned to Grimmjow with a twitching eye. The blue-haired Espada backed away, before looking at Ulquiorra as if he just went 'Woo Hoo!'.

"Gin made the passing comment that Grimmjow and I are perfect for each other a few days ago... But that's not the point. I dragged him into the amusement park after being provoked. And I came into the sudden realization of a great truth - that I like Grimmjow. _A lot," _Ulquiorra added under his breath, before looking up at Aizen with his gigantic eyes and his expression poised to pout outrageously. "There's quite a few things that I found out about myself, and... I apologize for being in like with a piece of trash like him. He's stupid, retarded, psychotic and absolutely infuriating to be around - but I can't help myself."

Aizen coughed and - did he just _wheeze?!_

"He's a great kisser, he buys me chocolate and he makes me feel horny. Of course there's also some other things about him paying attention to me and making me feel loved but mostly horny. And the chocolate's great -"

Aizen looked as if he wanted to double over and die. Gin was already doing that, only that he was laughing like a madman.

"Wait, no, I mean, Aizen? Sama? Are you... Er, I know it's a bit hard for you to take," Grimmjow cut in, still twitching at being called a retard earlier (but that's okay because Ulquiorra's fucking cute in defending him), "But it's -"

"Grimmjow?" Aizen interrupted, sighing.

"... Yes? Aizen? Sama?"

Aizen looked between them once, before smiling widely, grabbing Grimmjow's hand and shaking it.

"Congratulations! Ulquiorra, I'm so proud of you for opening up to someone! Granted, it is Grimmjow - of all the people in the world -" He added to the side.

"Agreed," Ulquiorra muttered too, and Grimmjow twitched -

" - But that's alright. After all." Aizen looked at Grimmjow, grinning, and squeezing his hand just a _little bit too tighter _with every passing second. "You'll take good care of my son, won't you?"

"Yes, yes I will," Grimmjow wheezed. He nursed his hand when Aizen let it go. "Ow, ow, ow."

"And to tell you the truth - the mission was a fluke to get you two to get along. I never knew it'll work so well."

...

...

...

_Wait a minute __**what the FUCK?**_

"_**WHAT!?**_"

"Well, Gin suggested the idea. You should thank him for getting you two together. DIsmissed, you two - and congratulations again!"

"No. Fucking. Way," Grimmjow said, looking at the silver-haired demon. "You mean I have to thank _this _guy for the sex I'm gonna get later?"

"Ohh yeah," Gin said, grinning. Grimmjow twitched.

"No details, please, Grimmjow."

"If you keep up with that, Grimmjow, I'll make sure you'll be _unable _to havesex in the future!"

...

...

"Sorry, Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow pleaded, draping his arms over the Fourth Espada's shoulders. "Ulquiorra, come on. I'm sorry, I really am! I really do like you, but that's just too much. Not the sex, please. I'm like, begging here."

"Grimmjow -"

"I'll kiss you some more and give you more chocolate."

...

...

"Promise?"

"Yes. Really, really. I'll make you that pinky promise too."

They exited the room and abruptly took a detour towards Ulquiorra's room to crash.

"Hey, it didn't turn out so bad after all, eh?" Grimmjow asked, lying down on the bed. Ulquiorra was busy unbuttoning his shirt when Grimmjow pulled him down to sprawl all over his chest. "So, what're we gonna do now?"

"Have a mind-blowing love-making session, like the one you've been harping about for the past one hour?" Ulquiorra asked flatly, and Grimmjow laughed.

"That, yes. And I'm gonna be stuck with you for a long, long time, right?"

"Yes. Commitment, Grimmjow. Commitment."

"Man, I used to hate that word," Grimmjow admitted, pulling Ulquiorra's head down so that his lips hovered right over his with an inch of space between them.

Ulquiorra smiled softly and the blue-haired Espada could barely resist him.

"But with you I don't mind at all. _Psychopath."_

The Fourth laughed, a rich sound that Grimmjow was quickly getting used to - and was fast becoming his favorite sound. Ever, ever.

"Your psychopath."

xoxox

_And with Gin and Aizen?_

xoxox

"Oh yeah, uh-huh, uh-huh, I'm the man. Who's the man? I'm the man. Oh yeah, uh-huh."

"Gin, stop dancing. Still, great work."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama. Now who should we go for next?"

"Stark and Szayel? I swear, that pink-haired boy's been giving Stark the look since _forever._"

"Oh my god, lawl, totally. They should get stuck on a deserted island or something."

...

...

Both of them glanced at each other, before smirking.

"That's not a bad idea at all."

"Agreed, Aizen-sama. Agreed -"

_"Ohhh, Grimm - Grimmjow - more, please -"_

_"Hmm, Ulquiorra? Can't hear you -"_

_"OH, FUCK! YES!"_

Aizen and Gin stared at each other before Aizen fell down abruptly, foaming in the mouth.

"My son - my - my son -"

"Aizen-sama? Aizen-sama - shit! Breathe, man, breathe!"

xoxox

xoxox.

_Complete._

xoxox

A/N: If you're wondering, no, I'm not making a sequel about Stark and Szayel. XD That was a reference to The Espada's Guide to Parenting, Chapter 5.

Thank you for being with me through this fluffy story all this time if you have! And thank you for all the reviewers and favs. x3 I love you all.

See you soon!

Have a nice day everyone! :D


End file.
